


And Everything Nice

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, First Date, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Clinton's first date has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Elainasaunt.

Limp with satisfaction, Sara groaned as her head hit the pillow. "Agent Jones, you were not lying about your abilities one bit."

"I'm an honest guy," Clinton replied. He slipped a hand beneath the blanket and rested it flat on her stomach. His hand was warm and heavy against her body.

"I find that refreshing."

"You would," he said, and they both started chuckling.

Sara knew her recent dating history wasn't any kind of secret, not when Clinton worked in not only the same office, but on the same _team_ , as Neal. She turned her head toward Clinton and asked, "Is this going to be weird? For you, I mean. At work."

"Oh, with Caffrey? No. I mentioned to him that we were going out. He seemed fine with it. As much as you can tell what he's actually thinking, anyway."

"He seemed fine? You didn't, like, ask his permission, did you?"

Clinton snorted a soft laugh. "No. I told him. Just to avoid any confusion when you showed up sometime, bringing me lunch."

"I'm going to be doing that, huh?" Sara smiled, surprised that she liked the domestic idea of dropping by the FBI offices with no other agenda besides lunch. "Well, I hope you like takeout, because I don't cook. Suzy Homemaker, I'm not."

"If I'd wanted Suzy Homemaker, I would have asked her out." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sara's mouth. "You're the one I want."

Any girl would have a hard time resisting that line. Sara reached up and touched his cheek, gently encouraging him to kiss her again. She rolled onto her side, hooking her leg over his hip. "I guess I should have asked if you liked sex on the first date before I jumped you," she said, smoothing her fingers over his temple.

"I like to let the lady make the first move," Clinton replied, and he grinned. "I got lucky."

"Yeah, you did." She laughed, leaning in closer to kiss him.

Clinton's hand slid into the gap between her thighs, his fingers dipping between her labia. He hummed appreciatively. "I think you're wetter now than you were before we started."

"I always am after I come," Sara replied. "It'd be a lot more useful to me if I were actually into foreplay."

"We can have foreplay now," he said. He pulled his hand away long enough to gently push her onto her back. He moved the blankets away, revealing their naked bodies as he settled himself between her legs. He easily slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out a few times. He removed them, rubbing his thumb over his slicked up fingers before pressing the tips of them, just up to the first knuckle, in his mouth.

"How's it taste?" Sara asked, unable to hold back an amused smile.

"Tangy," Clinton replied without hesitation.

Honesty. It was almost a foreign concept. Sara sat up on her elbows so she could easily meet his eyes. "And do you like tangy?"

He grinned. "I could get used to it." He pushed his fingers back inside, moving them slowly, teasing her. "I like this."

Sara laughed. "I like it, too. Go faster."

Clinton obeyed, twisting his wrist so he could now pound his fingers into her. He couldn't know what that did to her, to have him do what she asked, as she said it. To give her pleasure that did nothing for him. He bowed his head and his tongue ran over her clit.

"Oh, god," Sara breathed. She worked hard not to squeeze her thighs around him, and grasped the comforter instead, holding it tight in her fist. "That's so good."

"Yeah?" he muttered, and she could feel the vibration of it against her sensitive skin.

"Yeah -- yeah, yeah," she said, repeating the word over and over because she couldn't quite get her mouth to say anything else. Her words melted into a loud moan as she arched her back and let her orgasm overtake her, feeling it touch every part of her body, like a sunburst.

"Oh!" Clinton said.

"What's that?" Sara mumbled, still coming back down.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked, and Sara's fuzzy mind finally cleared enough for her to look at him. Liquid was dripping from the lower half of his face, and she realized that she was now sitting in a puddle that was slowly seeping into her sheets.

She blinked at him for a moment, and then sat up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me get you a tissue or something."

"Gonna need more than a tissue for this," he replied. He grabbed her by the wrist before she could slip off the bed. "And don't be sorry. I'm glad you liked it."

Laughing, Sara leaned in and wiped the ejaculate from his chin. "I didn't think to warn you about that. I've never had a partner bring it out before. I've only ever done it by myself."

"Well, now I'm honored," Clinton said, and when he kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips.


End file.
